


Magical Moments

by PotionChemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: My drabble collection! Each chapter will be labeled with more info.





	1. My Father Cannot Hear About This

Written for [@dramionefanfictionwriters](https://tmblr.co/miehEAKpiNM-gQPx6XT5-7Q) Prompt Thursday drabble challenge - White Lies.

* * *

When Draco stepped through the fireplace the next morning, his father was sitting in an armchair, sipping his morning tea and reading the Daily Prophet. “Did you have fun last night?”  
  
Draco froze, not sure of how to answer. “Yeah, it’s always fun to meet up with old friends from Hogwarts.”  
  
Lucius cocked an eyebrow. “You were out all night with friends?”  
  
Draco took a deep breath, trying to keep his face from flushing. “Yeah, there was a group of us. Nothing too crazy. We just had a few drinks and crashed at Blaise’s.”  
  
His father nodded, and Draco started to walk away. After a moment, he was halted again.  
  
“Who was she, Draco? You have lipstick on your collar.”  
  
He didn’t turn around. It was always easier to hide things from his father when he didn’t look at him. “Oh, no one you know, Father. Just a bit of fun.”  
  
A little white lie never hurt anyone, right?  
  
“I hope you remembered to cast a charm, Draco. It wouldn’t do to impregnate your bit of fun…”  
  
Fuck. The night was a blur. He couldn’t remember… surely Granger had? Or she was on the potion. She had to be.  
  
Otherwise, this little white lie could come back to bite him. Hard.


	2. No One Knew They Were Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for otterlyardent's birthday.

No one knew they were friends.

In front of everyone, Draco had to treat her the way he was expected to — like she was nothing to him. However, behind closed doors, Hermione had become his best friend in third year. 

During fifth year, he’d told her of his fears; he was scared he’d have to take the Dark Mark. And, when it happened the summer before sixth year, he had flown his broomstick all the way to her parents’ house. She had held him close as he told her all about his mission. She encouraged him to seek protection with the Order and delivered him straight to Dumbledore when he finally accepted it.

When they were in meetings with the Order, she didn’t acknowledge him in a friendly way. They had settled on mutually ignoring each other, and everyone considered that to be progress. But, at night, they would silence their feet and sneak down to the kitchen to talk. To be themselves again.

At that point, Draco wasn’t even sure why they were still hiding their friendship. They were on the same side now. He was surely disowned already.

And then, after sixth year, she had gone on the run with Potter and Weasley, and he was stuck rotting in an Order safehouse. Every so often, an otter Patronus would swim through his window and whisper to him, though. She always sent them, even though he had no way to answer her.

_ I miss you. They don’t understand me like you do. We’re safe. I hope this will be over soon. _

Those were the most common messages.

And then there were the terrifying ones. 

_ Yaxley nearly caught me in the Ministry.  _

_ Ron abandoned us.  _

_ Voldemort had us cornered in Godric’s Hollow.  _

_ W _ _ e’ve been caught by Greyback — we need help! _

Each time, he was powerless to help her, and he worried he would lose her. While she had been absent, he had realised that he loved her. He thought he may even be  _ in love _ with her.

Somehow, Hermione and Potter had survived it all, and now Draco was standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, fighting in the battle. Suddenly, everything had gone cold. There were Dementors swooping down at him, and he’d never learned how to properly cast a Patronus. He figured this would be the end for him. He fell to his knees, ready to die, but not ready at the same time. He’d defected. He’d tried to do the right thing. He needed to tell Hermione that he loved her. And he was still going to die.

He didn’t need his own Patronus, though. A female voice cried out _ Expecto Patronum _ , and the familiar, silvery-blue otter swam around him, chasing the Dementors back. A large stag soon followed, driving them away. The otter stayed with him, winding around his shoulders until Hermione reached him.

“Draco!” She shouted. “Draco! Are you okay?”

He shook his head, and she placed her hands on his face, cradling it in her palms. He tilted his chin down so he could meet her eyes.

“You saved my life,” he stated, and she just nodded. “Granger, I… I think I love you.”

“Because I saved you?”

“Well, yes, but not from the Dementors. From all of it. You’ve been my best friend for years, but I’m pretty sure I love you now.”

With a broad smile, she responded, “I’m pretty sure I love you, too, Draco.”

“Wait, what?!” Potter said.

“Scarhead, don’t ruin our moment,” Draco taunted, before leaning down and kissing Hermione for the first time.

Despite the chaos surrounding them, he knew they’d managed to get from friends to lovers. Finally.


	3. Direct Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for PureProse's birthday!

Hermione had been working as an Unspeakable for nearly five years now and, if she’d learned anything at all, it was that she could only count on one other person to get things done right. At first, she was utterly shocked and horrified — how had she come to trust him, of all people?! However, after working with Draco Malfoy for nearly three years, she had learned her initial judgments about him were all wrong.

In her brain, pre-war Malfoy and post-war Malfoy were two completely separate people. She still hated pre-war Malfoy, his cruel taunts and all-around atrocious attitude could never be forgotten. However, post-war Malfoy was much less arrogant. He was still confident, but he didn’t boast. He was intelligent, well-read, and meticulous in every aspect of his life, from his work to the way he ate to how he dressed each day. After being around Harry and Ron for so long, it was nice to see a man who put that level of care into every aspect of his life.

Also, post-war Malfoy was fucking gorgeous. And he was sweet and caring. He always made sure she took a break to eat lunch, and he had a sixth sense about her frustration levels. If she was frustrated by a project, he would come by and talk it through with her. Usually, together, they could get past whatever had her stumped. 

When a knock sounded on her door, she was unsurprised to see Malfoy walk in.

“Lunch today, Granger?” He asked.

She stood and stretched. “I could eat.” When her eyes opened, she noticed him staring at her chest. “What?” 

“Well, um, it’s nothing,” he replied.

She raised an eyebrow. “Is there something on my blouse?”

  
“No, but it’s… it’s more snug than the ones you usually wear. I was just… admiring,” he admitted.

“I didn’t realise you paid attention to my wardrobe, Draco,” she teased.

“I do. I pay attention to everything about you. You really haven’t noticed?”

She thought for a moment. “Well, I know you pay attention to work things, and you make sure I take lunch…”

“I also make sure you go out and socialise, and that you get all the same journals that I do so we can discuss them together,” he added.

“Why?” Hermione whispered.

Draco sighed. “Because I fancy you. I was hoping you’d eventually notice on your own, but it seems two years is my limit. I’d like to take you to lunch, but as a date, not just my coworker.”

Her heart felt like it stopped. Summoning all of her bravery, she walked around her desk, grabbed his tie, and pulled him closer. He was holding his breath, waiting to see what she was going to do. When she kissed him, his arms wrapped around her.

“So I take it that’s a yes?” He asked when their lips finally parted.

“You know I like a direct approach. Sometimes, it’s best to just tell me what you want, Malfoy.”

With a smirk, one of his hands grabbed her arse. “I want to take a long lunch, preferably naked, at this nice little hotel I know… I’ve waited years.”

“Oh, is that so?” She teased. “I suppose we could do that, if you help me brainstorm ideas. I have wanted to get you out of your fancy robes for quite some time now. It can be very distracting when we’re working together.”

“Who am I to disappoint the Brightest Witch of Our Age? Naked lunch and brainstorming, coming right up.”

With a laugh, Hermione grabbed his hand, removing it from her arse, and led the way to the Atrium.


	4. Shiver

**Written for [@dramionefanfictionwriters](https://tmblr.co/miehEAKpiNM-gQPx6XT5-7Q) Prompt Thursday drabble challenge - Shiver. I actually managed to keep this at exactly 100 words. lol**

* * *

Hermione was shivering. After Dobby had rescued Harry, Ron, and the others, she had been left behind. She knew it was for the best — they couldn’t risk Harry’s death. However, it didn’t make the dungeon below Malfoy Manor any more comfortable. She’d not been given a blanket or anything to keep her warm on this cold March night. After resigning herself to the fact that she may end up with hypothermia, she heard a set of footsteps on the stairs.

“Granger,” came a whisper in a familiar voice. “Granger, hurry! I’m here to get you out of the Manor!”


	5. I Knew It Would Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for MsMerlin's birthday!

Hermione stood in the Ministry Atrium, looking down at the official letter in her hand. There had been talk, but she hadn’t actually believed a Marriage Law would go into effect. She had to report to one of the larger courtrooms, and she’d be married when she left. Some wanker at the Department of Mysteries had developed a charm to pair couples based on magical and intellectual compatibility. It sounded like a load of rubbish to her, but the only other option would be to walk out of the magical world in Britain and never look back.

Steeling herself, she made her way down to the courtroom. The lift was filled with witches and wizards between the ages of eighteen and thirty-five. Hermione was twenty-five. She thought about how unbearable it would be to marry an eighteen-year-old. Someone who had been only ten or eleven during the war. How would that person ever understand her nightmares? Her constant vigilance, even all these years later?

She felt her palms sweating and her heart rate increasing. As soon as the doors slid open, she rushed out of the lift and into the courtroom. There were hundreds of wizards there to be matched. All of pureblood heirs sat on one side of the room, likely wondering who they’d be married off to and if their pristine bloodlines would come to an end with their generation. Malfoy met her eyes and quickly looked away. Her breath caught.

  
She could end up married to Malfoy. Today. 

In that moment, she felt certain she would be matched with him. All the years of secret feelings she’d harboured would influence the charm in some way. She’d be married to a man she cared for, but he would never care for her.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach.

A voice boomed out. “Alright, it’s one o’clock and it seems everyone has checked in. Shall we begin?” 

  
After an explanation of the charm, the man in charge of casting stepped forward. “We’re going to start with volunteers. Who has the courage to be the first matched?”

She took a deep breath, trusting the magic would find the perfect partner for her if she went early enough. She stood, and the man said, “Ah, of course! Hermione Granger! Thank you for showing that Gryffindor bravery once more!”

Walking down the aisle, she heard whispers. She tried to block them out, just as she had her whole life. When she reached the caster, he held his wand tip over her heart for a moment, and then to her temple. He twirled it and a ball of light formed at the tip. With a swish and a flick, the little ball of light flew around the courtroom a few times, seemingly scanning all of the men.

Just as she’d known it would, it settled squarely over Draco Malfoy’s heart.

He stood and walked over, seemingly emotionless. He leaned in, whispering, “I knew it would be you, the second I read my letter.”


	6. Skating

**Written for [@dramionefanfictionwriters](https://tmblr.co/miehEAKpiNM-gQPx6XT5-7Q) Prompt Thursday drabble challenge - Skating.**

* * *

I was sitting in one of the castle windows and trying to figure out what to do with the Vanishing Cabinet when something caught my eye. It was freezing out, but a figure wearing a black woolen pea coat and a purple knit hat was heading towards the lake, carrying a jar filled with blue flames. I’d seen those flames before — only one person I knew made a habit of carrying them around in a jar.

Granger.

She distracted me from my brooding. There was no one with her and no one in the hallway I was in. I was able to watch her without fear. When she got to the edge of the lake, she set the jar down and surveyed the surface. It was frozen solid, so I wasn’t quite sure why she was there. She took out her wand and tapped each of her white boots, one at a time, with it. I figured she was casting a warming charm on her feet.

However, a moment later she took a step out onto the ice and began to glide. I conjured my Omnioculars and took a closer look. There was some type of metal, just a thin blade, on the bottom of each of her feet. I was utterly fascinated.

She did a few laps, backwards and forwards, and then twirled without hesitation. When she stopped spinning, she smiled brightly. 

I wondered how many people knew she did this. I wondered if she used magic to manage it.

There was one thing I was certain of — she was beautiful and carefree when she didn’t think anyone was looking. I wished she was like that all the time.


	7. That Awkward Moment When...

Written for [@dramionefanfictionwriters](https://tmblr.co/miehEAKpiNM-gQPx6XT5-7Q) Prompt Thursday drabble challenge - That Awkward Moment When... 

...When your secret boyfriend’s mother lets you know she knows you’re shagging her son.

* * *

Hermione sat in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, waiting for Narcissa to join her. She fidgeted, trying to make herself forget Draco had shagged her within an inch of her life on this very settee last week while his parents were out of town. They had not yet disclosed their professional relationship had turned personal. Very personal. In fact, Hermione had never been this… intimate with anyone before.

When the Malfoy matriarch entered the room, Hermione stood, stepping away from the piece of furniture that had been mentally torturing her.

“Ms. Granger, it is so nice to see you again,” Narcissa greeted.

Hermione smiled. “Likewise. How are you today?”   
  


“I’m quite well! I’m hoping we can nail down some details for this event today, though. I need to come up with a color scheme!”

For nearly an hour, Hermione and Narcissa discussed the annual benefit gala for St. Mungo’s. When they were finished, Hermione asked, “Is Draco home right now? I have a few things I want to go over with him.”

Narcissa grinned. “Oh, darling, he’s in the library. I trust you know how to get there?”

“I do. Thank you,” Hermione replied, walking toward the doors.

Narcissa’s voice caused her to halt. “Oh, Hermione? Don’t bother with pretending to leave this evening. It’s such a hassle for Draco to sneak you in again.” Hermione looked to the older witch. “Remember, we do have elves here, dear. Try to keep your… relations to Draco’s bedroom if you can.”


	8. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first kiss from Cannot Lose Her, but from Hermione's perspective!

After the battle had been won, Hermione found herself sitting alone in the courtyard at Hogwarts. She just needed a moment to herself. A moment of quiet to think about the day and the missed opportunity… 

Things hadn’t gone as planned for her personally. When she had leaned in to kiss Ron, she had been hit with a tripping jinx and had fallen to the ground. It had definitely killed the moment for her. 

And she had been battling side-by-side with Draco Malfoy. He had shielded her and saved her, left himself open to attack to keep her safe. Their bodies kept brushing against each other, and she had felt something building between them. Something that made her curious, and that was dangerous.  _ He _ was dangerous.

Hermione told herself she had looked everywhere for Ron after the battle, but she knew it was a lie. The innocent, gentle thrumming he caused in her no longer felt like enough. Not when she compared it to the jolt of electricity she had felt when Malfoy had grabbed her hand and squeezed it after they had killed Bellatrix together, ridding the world of that maniac once and for all. 

Like he had been summoned by her thoughts, Hermione caught sight of a platinum blond head in one of the windows. He met her eyes and she smiled. That was all the invitation he needed; he climbed over a pile of rubble and came to sit beside her on the bench. 

“Granger,” he murmured.

“Malfoy.”

Draco Malfoy reached for her hand and grabbed it, and it was the most surreal feeling when he laced his fingers between hers. She looked at him, eyes wide, pleading with him to explain. 

“I… I like you, Granger. In fact, I have for years. You’re smart and gorgeous and brave and  _ good _ . So fucking good and I’ve never met anyone like you before—”

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she quickly leaned in, silencing him with a kiss. Her lips moved against his so gently, and she could have sworn her heart stopped for a few seconds while she waited for him to respond. Just as she was about to pull away and run for it, his other hand went to the back of her head and held her in place. His tongue swiped against her lips, and she opened them, unable to deny him. Their tongues met, and even though they had never kissed each other before, it was perfect. There was no awkwardness, no floundering around trying to determine what the other person liked.

Hermione heard a faint humming sound come from her own mouth, and Malfoy slowly ended the kiss, pulling his lips away from hers. However, he rested his forehead against hers and said, “Please tell me you felt that.”

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, desperate to know if it would feel just as right the second time.

It did.


	9. One Backwards Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a Tumblr Prompt List... these were the numbers an anonymous person submitted to me: 
> 
> 1.) “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”  
12.) “Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself”  
14.) “Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to.” (I did change this one to girl)  
42.) “I’m pregnant.”

**  
  
**“Draco?” Hermione said, even though the room appeared to be empty.**  
**

In the years since she’d become friends with Draco Malfoy, she’d learned he often stuck to the shadows, waiting for her to approach him or call for him. It was an odd habit, but he’d stuck to it even after she told him she found it creepy. She figured it was something odd his father had done, and he just thought it was normal.

Draco stepped into the room from the hallway, though there had been no footsteps to signal he was approaching. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing she had been right. 

“Granger,” he drawled. “It’s so good to see you again. It’s been, what, six weeks or so since we shagged and you started avoiding me?”

Her face flushed and she wished the floor of Draco’s flat would just swallow her whole. Of course he’d been hurt by her actions; how could he not be? 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I was… confused. I didn’t know how to handle all of that.”

He scoffed at her. “Well, let me tell you, ignoring my owls and warding your house against me was not the right way. Especially since you know I can’t go into the bloody Ministry!”

“I needed time to think, Draco! My feelings — I didn’t know what to think!” Hermione cried.

Draco glared at her, his arms crossed over his chest. “I think you’re a bit confused, Granger. Feelings and thoughts are completely different things. If you were trying to rationalise what we did—”

“Of course I was! We’re friends—”

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it! I think shagging pretty much solidified the fact that we are _way _past friends!” he shouted.

Hermione covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the tears that had already started streaming down her face. She was royally fucking this up; she hadn’t wanted to upset him this early on. What she had to tell him was so much worse than not answering his owls.

“Granger, I don’t know what you came here for, but I need to get something off my chest. It’s been bothering me for a long time, and I think you need to know.” He paused and waited for her to meet his eyes. “I love you. I think I’ve been in love with you for months, but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t have the courage to tell you. I didn’t want to lose your friendship—”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted, unable to stop herself. “Draco, I’m pregnant, and it’s your baby. I missed a dose of my potion and I’m so fucking sorry.”

Draco just stared at her, his lips slightly parted. She felt her eyelids start to open and close rapidly, trying to fight back the tears that were rapidly accumulating.

“You’re… pregnant?” he asked, his tone full of fear.

Hermione just nodded. “And I completely understand that a baby changes nothing between us, Draco. It doesn’t mean we have to get married or anything like that.”

Malfoy cut her off. “Of course we need to get married! You’re pregnant, Hermione! I need to be there for you — I need to take care of you!”

Hermione held her hand up to stop him. “Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself. I can afford to care for myself and this baby on my own, Draco.”

“Did you not hear a fucking thing I said before you dropped this bomb on me?! I _love_ you, Hermione. I want to take care of you and our… baby,” he said.

Hermione placed a hand over her still-flat abdomen, her heart fluttering at his declaration of love. Deep down, she thought she returned his feelings, but she wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to rush into things just because she was pregnant. She stayed silent, her tears flowing freely. How was she supposed to talk to him after how she’d behaved?

Before she knew it, Draco’s arms were around her. “Hey, Hermione, I’m here. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. I’m surprised, but I’m not mad at you. I should’ve been more careful and used the charm. It’s not all on you, love.”

“I c-can’t believe I did this, though! I n-never wanted to have k-kids this young. And what will your f-f-father say about all of this?” she wailed.

Draco just held her as she sobbed, not responding to the comment about his father. His hands moved up and down her back, trying to comfort her. Deep in her despair, Hermione felt like she didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve to be comforted by the man she had run away from.

“Hey,” he said, trying to soothe her. “Please talk to me. Just… be my best friend right now, Hermione. Not the girl I just confessed my love to. This is something we’re going to have to work through together.”

“I don’t know what to say,” she murmured. “I shut you out and now I come back with all of this. I just feel like a horrible person.”

“You’re not. You were scared. I get it, even if I don’t necessarily like it,” he replied. “We need to talk about the baby, though. If you don’t want to get married, that’s okay, but I’m going to be there for you. I’m going to help in whatever way you’ll allow me to.” 

Hermione’s breathing started to calm, and her tears slowed. The crushing anxiety she’d been feeling for the past week started to fade away. Draco had taken the news far better than she ever could have expected.

“Draco, I… I need some time to sort all of this out in my head still. Can we… can we try dating? I know that’s all kinds of backwards and wrong and I’m already going to be having your baby, but—”

He cut off her rambling with a kiss. “I’d love to date you. I’ll buy you flowers and take you to dinner and show you off. Everyone will know you’re mine, Granger, and nothing could make me happier. And when your baby bump starts to show, we’ll deal with whatever people throw at us.”

“Promise?” Hermione whispered.

“I promise. I meant it when I said I love you,” he replied, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “We’ll do things backwards and everyone will just have to deal with it, my father included.”

Draco looked down, and she smiled at him. “Okay. We’ll take it one backwards step at a time.”


	10. Dark Donut Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don’t know, there is a Facebook group for fans of LovesBitca8‘s Rights and Wrongs series. There are bets being placed on what will happen from chapter to chapter in The Auction. I lost this time and had to write a drabble for the bookie.
> 
> My requirements were: Dark, Dramione, Soulmates… and my prompt was: Donut.
> 
> So here it is - dark donut soulmates. I borrowed Mippy from the Rights and Wrongs series… and anyone who’s read the stories knows that Granger likes coffee…

Draco clutched his right forearm. He could feel her pain radiating through the tiny cluster of birthmarks that looked like Leo Minor, the lion cub constellation. He had noticed the same marking on the side of her neck last year in Potions class when her hair had been pulled back, and ever since then, he’d known he was fucked. 

Being Muggle-born, he wasn’t even sure if Granger knew the significance of that particular cluster of markings. It certainly wasn’t a topic that was taught at Hogwarts. He wondered if she had felt his pain when he had been tortured for failing to complete his mission. What had she attributed it to if she did?

Knowing she was trapped and hurt in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor was a whole new kind of torture — he was so close, yet so far from his soulmate. Honestly, how could Potter and Weasley just leave her behind?! 

He could never tell anyone she was his soulmate if he wanted to survive the war, but he knew he needed to find a way to care for her and get her to safety. It was bad enough he had stood by and watched as Bellatrix  _ Crucio’d _ her over and over again. How could he live with himself if she died at the hands of his family?

It was early morning, around four o’clock, and he needed to do something for her. He racked his brain, going over the times he’d noticed her during breakfast in the Great Hall. What had she eaten?

He saw toast more often than not, but that just made him feel like he’d be feeding her bread and water, like she was a standard prisoner in the dungeon. 

“Granger likes coffee,” he said to himself, running his hands through his hair nervously. “Mippy!”

The little elf popped into his room, looking like she’d been dead asleep until he’d called her. 

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you. I need something that goes well with coffee. For breakfast.”

She looked at him, confused. “But Master Draco, you does not drink coffee!”

“I need coffee today, and I don’t know what to have with it. Something sweet, maybe.”

  
He was floundering and he knew it, completely out of his comfort zone. She nodded and vanished, eager to fulfill his strange request.

Mippy popped back in, carrying a tray with coffee and donuts a few moments later. She looked up at him with concern. 

“Thank you, Mippy. Go back to sleep,” he said, dismissing her.

He cast a charm to keep the coffee from spilling and started his trek down to the dungeons. Luckily, everyone in the Manor was shut away in their quarters, exhausted from the night’s events. When he reached her cell, he saw her huddled in a corner, crying and shaking. He hesitated, unsure if she’d trust him enough to accept his offering and even more unsure if he’d be able to stand a rejection like that.

“Granger,” he whispered. “I… brought you something.”

Her head slowly rose, her eyes zeroing in on him and narrowing into slits. 

“Come to poison me and finish the job, Malfoy?”

With a sigh, he opened the cell and approached her. “No, I brought you coffee to warm up and something to eat. It’s March. You must be freezing down here.”

“Why do you care?” she spat, furiously wiping at her eyes and face. “You didn’t care when I was screaming myself hoarse under your aunt’s wand!”

He reached out, turning her head slightly with the gentle touch of his fingers. Once the mark came into view, he ran his fingers over it, causing her to shiver.

“No,” she breathed. “No, it can’t be you!”

He never should’ve underestimated her — of course she knew about soulmate markings. She’d likely been wondering if that birthmark actually was one.

“It’s me,” he confirmed, rolling up his sleeve to show her his matching constellation. “Please, you need to eat. I’m going to find a way to get you out of here, but you need to survive like this for a bit.”

She looked down at the tray and he could see her lips twitching, trying not to smile. “And you expect me to live on donuts? You do realize they have no nutritional value and are loaded with sugar? My teeth are going to rot and fall out of my head.”

“Just tell me what you’d like for next time and I’ll do better. I promise,” he replied.

Hermione took a bite of the donut and sighed when she sipped her coffee.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


End file.
